<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrap Myself Around You by MrsMoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801658">Wrap Myself Around You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie'>MrsMoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Environmental sensitivity, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley are invited to Adam’s wedding. Crowley remains several steps ahead to ensure sure that Aziraphale will enjoy his evening.</p><p>Inspired by @Cliopadra’s Autistic Aziraphale on IG.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrap Myself Around You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This was certainly a welcome challenge for me. What started as a prompt request by @Ryeregular on IG turned into me stressing about offending those that live daily with autism. So, I thank you so very very much to those on discord that helped me!! Thank you also to @cliopadra on IG who was the original inspiration for this with their comics. I really did personally learn so much in talking with you that read this before hand for me and I feel at ease and more... understanding. I offer you all socially distant tight hugs if you like. ☺️</p><p>My lesson learned in writing this... It’s okay to ask people questions to learn about what you don’t know or understand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not so sure about this, Crowley…”</p><p>Aziraphale grasped the bottom of his waistcoat nervously. It was clean, white fabric of a rather fine tuxedo, but nothing that was bringing him any of the comfort he needed. He’d never actually been to a wedding, let alone a reception afterwards. This was for Adam though. Nearly twenty years after he’d renounced his father, he was settling down. Though no one actually knew if he would outlive them for all eternity or not. It was a complete mystery even to Aziraphale and Crowley.</p><p>Crowley squeezed his hand and leaned into Aziraphale’s ear, “Angel, tell me if you get uncomfortable. I’ll get us home right away, promise.”</p><p>It hardly did anything to sooth Aziraphale, but he nodded and agreed. This was for them, this wasn’t a time for him to be selfish and thinking of his own self. He had to try and put his sensitivities aside.</p><p>He really hoped he could, anyway.</p><p>As the cocktail hour began, there was quite a bit of gabbing and chatting in the small foyer. Aziraphale was uncomfortable immediately. Small place, too many people talking all at once… he grabbed out for Crowley and held his hand nervously. It was the most comfortable thing he was going to be able to hold that evening, and Crowley was more than happy to comply.</p><p>“Let’s go outside, Angel.” Crowley said quietly, “I think I need some air.”</p><p>Air. Good, yes. Air was good! Aziraphale nodded. If Crowley wanted air, he was more than happy to comply. They left the foyer and the fresh autumn air wafted over them like an old friend, pulling Aziraphale’s face into a pleasant smile. Crowley squeezed his hand again and pulled him off to the side, kissing his forehead gently.</p><p>“Tell me… If this was our wedding…”</p><p>“Crowley we did that already!”</p><p>“Okay, if we remarried…” Crowley rolled his eyes. He slipped his hands around Aziraphale’s waist and pulled him in close, their hands still held out to the side, “What song would you like to dance to?”</p><p>“Nothing too… intense.” Aziraphale smiled shyly, his head dipping down, “What was wrong with our song?”</p><p>“We didn’t have a song, Angel.” Crowley kissed his forehead again. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t help it. He felt like his lips ought to be glued to Aziraphale at all times.</p><p>“We didn’t? I could have sworn we did.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re thinking of the wedding march?”</p><p>“No… Maybe I just-“</p><p>“Excuse me, gentlemen.” A waiter interrupted Them, “The hall is opening now for the reception, if you’d like to find your seats.”</p><p>“Ah. Thank you.” Aziraphale smiled at the waiter. He looked to Crowley, eyes suddenly ducking away. He was worried he was going to make a scene, or panic, or embarrass him… He was afraid of the music being too loud, or the talking being too much. The clinking of the glasses, the smell of the perfumes and colognes-</p><p>“Aziraphale.” Crowley cut into his thoughts. Blue eyes flew up to meet dark glasses and relaxed only a little.</p><p>“Crowley…”</p><p>“I’ve… I did a thing.” Crowley said. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. That was not a good omen.</p><p>“You did… what thing?”</p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p>Crowley took his hand and walked toward the reception hall, where Aziraphale’s nerves began to fray and light on fire. He whimpered and grasped into Crowley nervously. No… No he didn’t want to, it was too much, too loud, too many senses that would be overwhelmed and overstimulated. His brain would spark like electricity and he’d cover his ears, ducking under the table unable to move or come out-</p><p>“Ah. Here is our table, Angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked, confused.</p><p>They stood on a patio, outside surrounded by an open field and flowers. There was a gazebo off in the distance where pictures had surely been taken earlier, beside a pond where ducks would be waddling and splashing in the water during the day. A single table was set, with a card that read “Reserved” in perfectly satisfying calligraphy. Aziraphale looked behind him to the door they must have walked out of, and there was the party. The glass doors had curtains draped over them, so one could hardly see what was going on inside. There was a dim light, allowing Aziraphale to absorb the calm, soothing atmosphere of the outdoors. He could hardly hear the thumping music over the soothing Schubert that was playing over the outdoor speakers.</p><p>“Crowley what… What is all this?”</p><p>“I said, this is our table.”</p><p>“But… I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Aziraphale. Do you honestly think either of us would last a minute in there? Between all those- how do you put it… ah, <em> rambunctious </em> kids, and an open bar?”</p><p>Aziraphale felt tears falling down his cheeks as his head shook. They were going to sit here, outside alone just the two of them. They were going to have the quiet, and the Schubert, and… Aziraphale was crying, grasping at the bottom of his vest that just wasn’t the right material. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why- Crowley doing something so meaningful. Crowley was taking care of him, again, in such a kind, loving way. Maybe it was the atmosphere, the sounds of the orchestra over the speakers, or the smell of the autumn.  He felt a rush go through him, an unexpected pleasurable feeling that allowed him to relax just a smidge. </p><p>“You did this…”</p><p>“Well…” Crowley touched Aziraphale’s shoulders gently and leaned his head down to see wet blue eyes, “I suppose I did.”</p><p>Aziraphale sniffed and leaned into Crowley, his head resting into his shoulder as those thin arms wrapped around him, comforting. Crowley was his warm blanket, his well loved vest. He was his hot tea and his shop. His books and his couch, and everything that was right in the world. He grounded him, bringing him back down to reality when things seemed so chaotic and flying through the air. When it was raining fish and the noises just wouldn’t stop, Crowley was there for him.</p><p>“I love you…” Aziraphale whispered happily, his eyes closing. Crowley kissed the top of his head gently and squeezed.</p><p>“I love you too, Angel… Let’s eat while it’s hot, okay? I’m not planning on keeping us here all night.”</p><p>“Why? I thought you’d like that.” Aziraphale moved out of the embrace and took his seat, blushing softly as Crowley pushed in his chair and kissed the top of his head sweetly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t like that.” Crowley said as he took his seat. He set his dark glasses down and reached for Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale felt himself tremble and he placed his hand into Crowley’s, feeling himself calm as his thumb brushed over his knuckles.</p><p>“Thank you…” Aziraphale smiled shyly. </p><p>“Now… They’re going to bring dinner out and we can take our time. But Adam will eventually swing by to say hello before we leave. I want you to enjoy yourself though…”</p><p>“Crowley you… You did all this because of me…” Aziraphale couldn’t stop the tears falling over his face and he ripped his hand away from Crowley quickly. He hid his face in his hands and his body shook. He wanted to escape these feelings, the emotions that were overwhelming his every sense and being. It wasn’t Crowley’s fault, it wasn’t his fault, it just was. These sensitivities to the world just… Happened. </p><p>Thankfully, deep down Crowley was anything but a demon.</p><p>“Aziraphale… You mean the world to me. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.” He whispered. It was reassurance that Crowley would never feel embarrassed by him, or think less of him. He’d always take his side, and protect him, and comfort him and love him. They did vow this twenty years ago, and twenty years later it still held true. Crowley stood and moved his chair to sit beside, instead of across from Aziraphale. His arm slipped around, brushing gently over his Angel’s shoulders and pulling him close. </p><p>He was Aziraphale’s blanket. He was his hot cocoa and his books, his worn out vest and his Schubert. He was his comfort.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aziraphale said quietly after he’d calmed down. His hands dropped into his lap, cupped together. The soft music brushed against his ears and soothed him. Each piano key touched, each stroke of a violin string brushed over them, helping with the calm. Aziraphale thought it was perfect, this one moment. He realized though, there was something else too… </p><p>Crowley was humming. His chest was vibrating with each note, his breath deep beneath his ear. Aziraphale nuzzled into his chest happily and closed his eyes. His blanket.</p><p>“Ah. Seems dinner is coming out. Ready?”</p><p>“Yes… I believe I’m better now.” Aziraphale leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s lips, “Are you going to stay sitting here by me?”</p><p>“If you’d like me to. This reminds me of the Ritz… I can’t believe that’s something we haven’t done in a while. We used to go so often.” Crowley leaned back, relaxing as Aziraphale sat up in his chair. He folded his hands in his lap and watched the wait staff coming to serve their dishes. </p><p>“Oh, the Ritz… I think I’d love to go soon, if you’re amenable.” Aziraphale beamed. He forgot they were even at a wedding, it felt more like a private date with Crowley, which he did enjoy just as much. </p><p>Their food was served. Bread, salad and soup came first, something light to wet their palettes. Then an entree of what Crowley would later describe as “chicken, but maybe it was fish”, with roasted potatoes and asparagus. Crowley commented how every dish served with asparagus seemed to look just that much fancier, which made Aziraphale practically giggle in delight. It was lovely, everything from their banter back and forth, the music and surroundings, and the beautiful moonlight. They ate, Aziraphale politely dabbing his mouth between laughing and reminiscing with his husband. It was light and airy, calm and easily one of Aziraphale’s most enjoyable evenings he’d had in a long time. </p><p>When their table was cleared, Crowley slipped an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and stroked gently. They didn’t say a word, just stayed with one another in the mellow comfort of the evening. </p><p>“Looks like the guest of honor is coming.” Crowley glanced over to the side of the patio and perked up, “Ah, and with cake, Angel.” He grinned.</p><p>Aziraphale turned and smiled happily. It was Adam, so much older looking, so much wiser and taller. Humans were funny things when they were young. Sprouting up and their voices changing, they metamorphosed into a completely new being. Adam was no exception. Though… Neither Crowley or Aziraphale knew how long this would last. It wasn’t a question for this evening. Adam’s happiness in life was at the center of everyone’s minds and hearts, and that was how it should have been.</p><p>“Adam…” Aziraphale absolutely beamed as he stood, Crowley beside him.</p><p>“Mr. Crowley… Mr. Aziraphale I’m happy you could make it.” Adam put the plates of cake down in their spots and stood. Crowley extended his hand out, Adam taking it and shaking happily.</p><p>“I believe congratulations are in order then?” Crowley said as their hands shook. Aziraphale held his hand out next, Adam taking it and shaking as well.</p><p>“Yes, congratulations Adam. We’re very proud of you.” Aziraphale said happily.</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you both I’m… I’m so happy you came. I wasn’t sure the address and if you even were still here. I don’t know how all that works out but… I’m happy.”</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough for the accommodations here, Adam.” Aziraphale looked to the side, reaching down and taking Crowley’s hand, “It means so much. You’re so kind.”</p><p>“I learned from the best.” Adam offered Aziraphale a smile, “I wish I had better godparents growing up. Once I met you two, I feel like I finally got that. Someone to look up to. You’re both such a big part of my life. Thank you… You’ve always been there even when you’re not.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll just have to come by more often then. I’m sure if you ever have little ones you may need a Nanny.” Aziraphale blushed softly. Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand tightly, letting out a laugh. Adam didn’t get the reference, but smiled and let his hands fuss in front of him.</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to have you by, any time. We do have a lot of years ahead of us.” </p><p>“That we do… You should get back inside to your friends, Adam. We’re going to take off after cake if you don't mind.” Crowley reached his hand out again. Adam looked at it and up to Crowley, to Aziraphale and his lip wobbled.</p><p>“Can… Can we hug? Is that okay? I’m just…”</p><p>“Of course.” Aziraphale felt his eyes water happily and he opened his arms out. Adam grinned and leaned in, hugging Aziraphale tightly. When Adam moved away, he switched over to Crowley and hugged him just as tightly.</p><p>“Take care of yourself.” Aziraphale said, wiping his eyes. Adam pulled away from Crowley, wiping his face and nodding happily.</p><p>“See you around, kid.” Crowley waved, watching as the baby he’d delivered in a wicker basket decades ago ran off to be with the one he loved. </p><p>“Funny…” Crowley said, sitting back down.</p><p>“What’s funny? That was very emotional.” Aziraphale tutted, sitting and tucking into his cake. He moaned at the first bite, wiggling in his seat. </p><p>“Demons aren’t supposed to love… Yet here we are. The antichrist and well… me. Falling in love.” Crowley glanced to Aziraphale, a soft, loving smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“Mm… You <em> were </em>the first to tempt, and the first to love.” Aziraphale pointed out with his fork, “You’re a very accomplished demon.”</p><p>Crowley blushed and looked at his cake. It was different from Aziraphale’s, some sort of brown sponge thing. He slid his plate over before slipping his arm back around Aziraphale’s shoulders.</p><p>“Accomplished, indeed. I have tempted the most beautiful Angel in the world to love me…”</p><p>“Well that’s because you loved him first.” Aziraphale winked. He scooped up a piece of cake and leaned over to Crowley, offering it to him. Crowley chuckled, opening his mouth and accepting it. He snorted and tried not to choke as he laughed.</p><p>“Crowley?!”</p><p>“Little shit.” Crowley grinned, “It’s apple.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked down the slice of cake and back to Crowley. They laughed, hands clasping together under the table in perfect harmony. Aziraphale had his comfort, his blanket, his apple cake. His darling Crowley who would always be there to ground him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>